You're Wonderful, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo's Cardcaptor Sakura Video Diary!
You're Wonderful, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo's Cardcaptor Sakura Video Diary! (すてきですわ、さくらちゃん!　知世のカードキャプターさくら活躍ビデオ日記!, Sutekidesu wa, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo no Kādokyaputā Sakura katsuyaku Bideo Nikki!) is the first OVA of the anime series of Cardcaptor Sakura. This is a video of Tomoyo Daidouji previewing the making of the first opening video of Cardcaptor Sakura (the Catch You Catch Me video). Summary The video starts when Tomoyo Daidouji is video-taping Kero for the ending of every episodes. When the video-taking ends, Sakura and Kero starts to wonder what is the video activity all about. The two were shocked hearing that they will next shoot for the Sakura Memorial. After hearing this, Sakura was shock. Tomoyo bring her to a room and start retouching her face with make-up. They started filming Sakura and with pleasure, Kero helped. They went in the bed for a pose, in the garden, with the petals of cherry blossoms, while cooking Takuyaki and also, in the roof of their own school. While filming, Sakura can't stopped asking, "What Sakura Memorial is all about".'' But, Tomoyo didn't answer. Until the time when Sakura was holding a bid board with Yukito's picture in it, she shouted "''Hey!", and this time, Tomoyo responded. She asked "What Sakura Memorial is all about", but again, she heard an unacceptable answer, "I'll tell you when it's finished." Sakura disagreed but she was convinced by Tomoyo, again, saying, "Tsukishiro is also cheering for you". In happiness for Yukito, Sakura's eyes were shining, thinking about his voice. While she's wondering, Kero acted like Yukito's voice, saying "I want to see, Sakura's cute appearance. Upon hearing this, Sakura turn in her right, seeing Kero in her side, joking her. '' After all of these, Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero moved to the recording studio for the recording of the song for the video, "Catch You Catch Me" When the song was heard, Sakura tried her best to sing it, but she sang too early. When she realized that she's wrong, she kept on waiting... for too much. The song has started and she doesn't sang. She apologized and as expected, Tomoyo say that it's okay. They were watching the video with no one who sang it, with just the accompaniment. Sakura say that "It fails" but that's just okay for Tomoyo. Sakura asked if it is what she called, "Sakura Memorial ", but Tomoyo disagreed. She answered that it was just the beginning of the Memorial that will be on air on the television. There were a few seconds of silence after that, before Sakura realized that she will be seen on air. Tomoyo and Kero convinced her that it will be all okay, and it will be all amazing. And in the end, the official first opening of the Cardcaptor Sakura was seen. Gallery Home Release= Tomoyo OVA 1 Back.jpg|VHS Case - Back Tomoyo OVA 1 Spine.jpg|VHS Case - Spine Tomoyo OVA 1 VHS.jpg|VHS |-|Screenshots= 16931636-jpeg preview large.jpg|This is the Official Video Diary Picture of Tomoyo Daidouji 4656348-jpeg_preview_large.jpg|Tomoyo and Sakura talks about what is "Sakura Memorial". 300px-Card_Captor_Sakura_-_OVA_01.jpg|Sakura started to wonder what's "Sakura Memorial" all about. het.png|Kero for the Video-Taping Activity htr.png|Tomoyo, retouching Sakura's face. juyt.png|Sakura feel embarrassed that the video will be shown in TV jyk.png|Tomoyo, video taping Sakura, while flying. kluyk.png|Kero, holding the big picture of Yukito, to convince Sakura that it will be okay. kuk.png|Sakura's face when Tomoyo said that Yukito is cheering for her kukkl.png|Sakura realized that Kero acted like Yukito's voice kukuy.png|Sakura, holding Yukito's picture kuyt.png|Kero halped Tomoyo for Sakura's project kyk.png|Sakura, in Tomoeda Elementary's roof llu.png|Sakura started to sing, "Catch You Catch Me" luy.png|Sakura, lying in a bed, video taping by Tomoyo. luyl.png|Tomoyo, showing the 35 tapes that she used for the Sakura Memorial tyj.png|Sakura breaks, while Tomoyo video tapes Kero, eating Takoyaki. yuhkh.png|Sakura with the Cherry Blossoms Navigation Category:Episodes